Coming Home
by obsessiondriven11
Summary: Bella is moving back to Forks with her dad and sister Alice after living with her mom for 4 years in Arizona. Before the summer ends, she has vowed to get Alice with Jasper...and little does she know what Alice has up her sleeve for Bella and Edward...
1. Coming Home

I had seen the lightning strike and cringed waiting for the thunder to sound. I always hated storms, and tomorrow i would be heading to a town where it did nothing but rain. Doesn't seem like a smart thing to do when you don't like storms, right?

Well my mom was just married and I felt like a third wheel around the house. With Alice here and getting ready to go back home to Forks, Washington with our dad I had decided that I would move there with them for the remainder of my school years. Which was only two.

Dad didn't know i was coming yet, Alice and I wanted to suprise him when we got there. Before our mom and dad got divorced, Alice and I were always the best of friends, despite us being sisters we didn't fight much. Everyone thought that was wierd.

But there was one thing I always argued with Alice over and that was over playing Bella barbie with me all the time. She also loved to go shopping, which i hated. But with Alice only being 4' 10" she could be pretty scary at times. She had short black spiky hair that you wouldn't think would look good on her, but she knew how to pull it off. She reminded me of a pixie.

Even though I hated all the shopping and make-overs, she was still my best friend after all these years that we spent apart.

--

We were now boarding the plane, and found our seats when I couldn't help but notice Alice bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Stop that, Alice." I said but not trying to be too loud.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wait til we get home. Dad will be so suprised to see you with me!" She chirped with a huge smile on her face.

Alice had come to Pheonix for our mother's wedding to her new husband Phil.

"I know you were with me the whole time you were in Pheonix, but I feel like we hardly got the chance to talk. So what has everyone been up to since I've been gone?" I asked her.

"Well you remember Rose and Emmett, right?"

Rosalie, or Rose as she preferred, was honestly the most beautiful person I knew. Anyone that saw her got a complex about themselves. But she was a good person and probably would have never thought she loved to get down and dirty to work on cars. She loves cars. She also has a twin brother named Jasper, who I might add is just as gorgeous as his sister.

Emmett was also very good-looking too and at first glance, he's very intimidating. He looks like a body-builder with all the huge muscles he has. But once you get to know him, he's just a big teddy bear. he also has a twin brother named Edward. I could nver forget him. I've secretly been in love with that boy since the day I met him.

he reminded me of the Greek God Adonis. But then again, Adonis doesn't even do Edward justice. It seems like all my friends and including my sister were all gorgeous and I don't know how I even fit in.

Me, I was just plain Bella. I have always been skinny, but never had curves until a few years ago. I don't think of myself as ugly but I'm not gorgeous like my other friends.

"Yeah, I remember them." i told her.

"Well they have been together for about 2 years now."

"Wow. They really do seem like the perfect couple when you stop and think about it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." she said, but didn't seem as giddy as she was just a few minutes ago.

"What's the matter, Alice?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Your not a very good liar you know that."

"It's just...oh, nevermind..."

"Come on, we haven't been apart that long, I can tell when something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know...its just, I haven't told anyone at all...but it's finally starting to get to me and if I don't say something I think I might explode!"

"Okay, then out with it."

"It's Jasper. He just makes me so mad!"

"Wait, what's Jasper got to do with it?"

"I have been trying so hard to get him to notice me, and not treat me like a sister anymore, and i just don't know what to do anymore...I just don't think he feels the same way about me as i do him."

"How long have you felt this way for him?"

"Since forever."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"You were always longing after Edward, I didn't think you had time to try and help me."

"Ummm, Alice? What are you talking about me wanting Edward?" I asked her trying to play it off, but not being successful at it.

"Bella, you talk in your sleep. Did you forget that? And anyone could see how you felt towards him just by the way you looked at him. He's the only one you couldn't."

I seriously forgot that i talked in my sleep, I wonder what else she knows but isn't telling me.

"You never said anything to Edward about me liking him did you?"

"No. i knew better. not to mention i had the same thing going on towards Jasper and i wouldnt have wanted anyone to tell him so i knew how you felt."

"So what are you going to do about this Jasper thing?"

"I dont know. I know he doesnt like me the way i like him though. Hell i think im in love with him. But that just doesnt matter."

"Alice, you know damn well it matters and if you love him we are going t omake him love you before this summer is over!"

"You're not going to tell him what i said are you?!"

"No, but by the end of this summer I gurantee that he will be on his knees begging for you to forgive him for not seeing it sooner."

Alice POV

And bella didn't know it but I had my own plans to get her with Edward without her knowing it. I have seen the way that she would look at him, and you could tell that she loved him. And when he would look at her, he didnt see her as just anbother girl, th at much i could tell. Boy is he going to get the suprise of his life this summer.

Bella POV

As we were getting off of the plane, i now couldnt wait to see how this summer was going to go.

--

Thanks for reading! I would really like to know what you guys thought about my story. Its my first and i want to know if you guys want me to continue on with it...Thanks again...flames welcome Jessei


	2. AN

I want to thank all of you that have read my story and think that I should go on with it

I want to thank all of you that have read my story and think that I should go on with it. Honestly I wasn't sure if I should or not, but even though I've only had around 50 hits, that's enough for me. And with that I am now writing chapter 2 it may take me a couple of days, but its coming….so thanks everyone again! Hope ya like what I got coming at ya!!


	3. Getting off the plane

**I want to thank you all for sticking with me. This is my first Fan Fiction story so I hope you all can bear with me if it takes me awhile to get my chapters out. I really haven't written anything before this. Well with that I would just like to say thanks once again and that I would like to have at least 10 reviews by time I add another chapter.**

**--**

Chapter Two - Getting Off...The Plane (HEHEHE Im so funny..not...lol)

When the plane finally landed, I was so relieved. I couldn't wait to get off of the plane to go and see my dad. I hadn't seen him in years, and was really looking forward to seeing his face when I come home with Alice.

Waiting for our luggage, Alice's phone rang. She ran off to take the call after I told her that I would get her luggage as well as my own. It seemed like hours had passed watching the bags go round and round. Then I seen one of Alice's bags and grabbed it. Soon I had all of her bags, which was like 6 bags and she had only came down to stay with us for a week, but none of my own.

After standing there at the luggage place, I still didn't have any of my bags. Not one of those dumb bags. I was seriously starting to get pissed now, pardon my language. I made my self laugh at the fact that I had just excused myself for saying a cuss word.

Alice came back over to me with a confused look on her face, like I was missing an eyeball or something.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked me, which only made myself laugh harder.

"I was cursing to myself about not being able to find my bags, when I said pardon my language to myself!" And with that she had busted out laughing too.

After she got done laughing at me, she asked, "So are you ready to go then?"

"Umm...Alice, did you seriously not just hear what I said? I don't have my bags. They never came." I told her, getting a little irritated.

"Oh."

"That's all you got to say is 'oh'? And who were you on the phone with anyway?" I asked her while getting a little pissy with her, not meaning to take it out on her that my bags were gone. She was way to happy right now for being so upset on the plane just a little while ago.

"It was Rose."

"Oh. What did she have to say that kept you away for almost an hour? And where the hell are my bags at?!" I was starting to get mad!

"Calm down Bella. Let's go to the Customer Service desk and see what we need to do since they lost your bags." She said steering me away from the luggage thingy.

"Okay, but don't think that you are going to get away with not telling me what you and Rose were talking about. I want to know!"

"Okay, I will tell you when we get home, but for right now lets try to find your bags."

I could tell that Alice was avoiding telling me what they had talked about. Like she was keeping something from me.

--

After we went to Customer Service, they had sent us on a freaking wild goose chase and we hadn't even found my bags with any of their help. Alice had seen them come off with a different flight than ours. Thank God she was paying attention for once! Just has we had pulled off my last bag Rose had showed up.

"Alice, Bella!!"

When I had turned around I was almost tackled to the ground my Rose. I hadn't realized she was that close, and when she let go of me my wonderful balance came into play and I landed on my butt with a thud. "Ow."

"Well, hi to you to Rose." I laughed.

"Its so good to see you Bella! Its been way too long!" Rose exclaimed.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to pick you guys up, so you could really suprise your dad when you walk into the house."

"Oh, that is such a good idea. I wish I had thought of that myself!" I almost screamed with joy.

"So what have you been up to Bella, all these years that you have been gone?" Rose asked me as we were walking to the car.

"I've been doing good. Really bored ya know? With the whole wedding and mom and Phil acting like love-sick teenagers!" I joked.

"Yeah, you should have seen them Rose! They probably would've given you and Emmett a run for your money!!" Alice squeked out while laughing and Rose just scowling at her, but knowing she was probably telling the truth. her and Emmett were pretty bad.

And with that, they were all getting into Rose's car heading off to Bella and Alice's house.

--

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short but there will be more later! Oh, I wonder if it really was Rose she was talking to! Well Read and Review. Let me know what you guys think. Let me know what your ideas are. They would probably be alot of help. But like i said i'm not going to update again until i have atleast 10 reviews!! Hope ta hear from ya soon!!**


	4. Welcome Home

**I know that I said that I wasn't going to update until I had 10 reviews but I already had another chapter done so I thought that I would go ahead and add it before I got the 10. **

**I would really like to see some more reviews please!**

**Well I hope that this chapter is up to ya'lls likings!!**

**Chapter Three-Welcome Home**

**APOV**

When we finally got on our way, I was so anxious to see Jasper. I know it had only been a little over a week since I had seen him but it felt like a lot longer to me.

Since I told Bella about my feelings for Jasper, a weight seemed to be lifted from my shoulders and now I wasn't just anxious about seeing him but about knowing that someone else knows what I feel for him and that he may find out. But I know Bella wouldn't do that to me.

Seeing Jasper and knowing someone else knew still wasn't the only thing that I was anxious about. I was trying to think of ways to inconspicuously get Bella and Edward near each other more often then they normally would be.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Bella and Rose telling me that we had made it home.

"Alice!" Bella said loudly.

"Yeah, sorry got lost in my thoughts." I told her.

"Well c'mon then. Let's get going. We are home now. Rose is going to stay with us if dad says its okay, so we all can catch up." Bella said.

"Okay that sounds like alot of fun." I said agreeing with what Bella had said.

Maybe if I could get Rose off by herself away from Bella, we could talk about getting Edward and Bella together.

--

Earlier when I had to take the call that had taken so long while Bella was getting our bags, it really was Rose that had called but I was telling her about my plans on getting Edward with Bella before the end of the summer. When I was talking to her I completely left out the part about liking her twin brother Jasper though. I would never hear the end of it from her about not telling her about my feelings towards him sooner.

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled when I walked into the house with Bella hot on my heels wanting to see dad's face when he sees her.

"I'm in the kitchen, Al!" he answered.

Me, Bella and Rose all walked into the kitchen then.

"Hi, dad." Bella said.

Charlie whirled around as soon as he heard her voice. "Bella?"

"The one and only." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow. It's so good to see you!" Charlie said while pulling Bella into a huge hug. As much emotion you will probably ever get out of him. "I've missed you Bells. You to Al, its good to have you both home!"

"I missed you too, dad!" Bella and I said together.

"So what are you doing here, Bells?"

"Well with mom getting married, I"m sure they would like some time alone. So I was thinking that I would just come and stay with you and Alice until I was done with school. And here I am!" Bella said to him.

"Oh, okay. That sounds fine to me. Alice and I can always use some more company!" he said chuckling.

"Alright then! Bella up to our room now. Rose you too!" I said like a drill sergeant.

"Oh, you better listen to her. You know how she can get!" Charlie said while getting back to the food he was suposed to be cooking but smelled like he was burning. It will be some much nicer eating around here again with Bella here again.

--

**BPOV**

When we made it up to our room, after making several trips for all of Alice and my bags, the room looked just like it did when I had moved away with our mom. It was like stepping back into time. But it still felt really good to be back home though.

Now I was going to have to try to get Rose by herself sometime tonight so I can get her into my plans on getting Alice and Jasper together finally. That feat in itself is going to be hard from just getting home, Alice is not going to let me out of her sight!

--

**Sorry this chapter is really short! I really do promise to make the next one longer if i get atleast 10 reviews. I really mean it this time, too! Until next time!**


	5. Catching Up

Chapter Four-Catching Up

**Chapter Four-Catching Up**

BPOV

Once all of us got settled into our night clothes and had a place laid out big enough on the floor for the three of us to sleep on, Alice declared it gossip time in order to get me caught up to speed on what went on in this little town we call home before school started at the end of the summer.

Seeing how only a couple of hours ago I found out the Rosalie and Emmett have been together for almost 2 years now, I figured that I would start there.

"So how have you and Emmett been doing, Rose?" I asked giving her a smirk.

"Oh, I figured Alice would beat me to you about us, but that's okay. We are doing fine. I couldn't ask for more when it comes to Em." She answered with a smile.

I always knew that those two would get together, even when we were younger.

I honestly thought that Alice and Jasper would be together by now too. I guess he just needs some help opening his eyes to see what he could have that has been right in front of him this whole time.

I wonder if I could get Edward to help me with my little scheme, seeing how Jasper is one of his best friends. Well at least he used to be before I left.

I was definitely going to have to coax the information out of Alice and Rose without getting them too suspicious of me. Alice especially.

"So how is everyone else been doing? I haven't been here in so long guys! Spill! Tell me everything that I have unfortunately missed out on." I said when they didn't keep talking after I had asked how Rose and Em had been.

After hours of talking about the last few years, we were finally tired enough to go to bed. I had actually gotten a lot of the information that I was wanting without even asking. All the boys were still good friends which worked out to my benefit. I was glad that they were still friends though.

I was laying down thinking about everything that I had been told while Alice was downstairs getting a late night snack and Rose had went to the bathroom. I really think that Edward could help me get Alice and Jasper together. Having a guy on my side could be a good thing in trying to get them at the same place at the same time. I should call him tomorrow to see if he will help. I wonder what he will think about me being back. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I asked myself when Alice bellowed up the stairs breaking me of my thoughts.

"Hey Bells, you want anything from down here?" Alice shouted.

"No thanks!" I yelled back.

I wonder what is taking them so long. Rose must have gone downstairs, too. Hopefully she will come back up here before Alice gets up here. I wonder if she will help me too.

Just as I had thought that she walked in to the bedroom.

"Alice will probably be awhile. You know how she can get when it comes to late night snacks." She said as she was lying down beside me.

"Yeah, I know, she'll probably come back up here with a whole meal!" I laughed.

"Anyway, I'm glad you came in here before she did, though. I wanted to talk to you about something." I said while I was sitting up.

"Well turns out that Alice really wants to get with Jasper. She said she may love him even." I said

"Oh, who couldn't tell that she liked him. I didn't know that she thought that she loved him though. Well why are you telling me this anyway? She asked.

"That's the thing; I've made it my mission for the summer to get them together before school starts. They belong together; he just can't see it yet. And I wanted your help to get that done. Will you help me?" I asked her eagerly.

"I would love to help Bells. I seriously don't know why I hadn't thought of this before my self. It's a really good idea." She said while smacking herself on the forehead. "Duh."

"I guess we all thought that they would've been together by now and that they wouldn't need our help to get that feat done!" I said while laughing at her for smacking herself.

"I agree with you one hundred percent." She answered.

Alice walked into the room as we got done talking and laughing carrying a huge plate of nachos and a two-liter of Mountain Dew with three glasses.

After we polished of the nachos and had our fill of the soda, we finally went to sleep.

APOV

After we got done talking I had said I wanted a snack and Rose said she had to use the bathroom. How convenient for me…

After I closed the bedroom door, I pulled Rose down the hall so Bella wouldn't her us talking,

"What are you doing Alice?" Rose hissed at me.

"SHHH! Hang on a second, I don't want Bella to hear us." I said.

Rose rolled her eyes at me, but followed none the less.

When we at the end of the hall we stopped. I turned to her and bluntly said, "We have to get Bella and Edward together by the end of the summer."

"And how do you think that you are going to pull that one off? Edward is going out with that damn floozy Tanya now. They started going out after you left to go to your mom's wedding. Emmett and I walked in on them making out on his bed. It was quite gross if you ask me. But don't get me wrong I know that Bella never came out and said she liked him but you could tell by the way she looked him. I really do think that they belong together but we can't just make him break up with her." Rose said.

"What do you mean Edward's going out with Tanya?! Is he mental?" I squeaked out trying not to be too loud.

"Right after you left, it was like he changed over night. He told us when we walked in on them that they we going out. God it still makes me want to throw up thinking about it. She's been with like every guy in Forks. I seriously don't know how Edward got with her." She shuddered as she spoke about them being together.

"Well looks like we got more on our plates than we thought, then don't we? God I hope he hasn't slept with her. Gosh that's just gross. You never know what you could catch from that hussy." I shuddered thinking about that as well.

"I just don't want to hurt Bella, though. You know that it is going to kill her when she find out that they are together." Rose said.

"I know it is but maybe he will wake up from his stupidity when he finds out that Bella is back for good now." I said trying to convince myself.

"Hopefully this will end well. I'm going to get back in there before she thinks that I fell in. Now hurry up, Al!" Rose said while shoving me playfully.

With that I went downstairs and got some nachos and some Mountain Dew and glasses for us to snack on before we finally crash.

I asked Bella if she wanted anything before I headed back upstairs but she didn't, so I went ahead and headed up to our room.

I was so full when we all got done eating, I fell asleep almost instantly. But I still couldn't believe Edward would go and do that something stupid like getting with a slut like Tanya when he could have so much better that are right in front of him. I soon drifted off to sleep thinking how to figure this issue out.


	6. Another AN

Author's Note

Sorry that this isnt a chapter, but i finally got 10 reviews...come on guys was it really that hard? lol well i am writing the next chapter now and i hope to have it posted by tomorrow! thanks!


	7. The Boys

Sorry its taken so long but I just now got the reviews I wanted, so I am updating. I know that I said that I would update yesterday but I was having computer problems and just now am getting it to work right….so on with it!!

Chapter Five - The Boys

Edward's POV

When I woke up I felt like something had changed for some odd reason. Something didn't feel right. Ever since I started going out with Tanya, things have seemed weird. I don't even think that I truly even like her either. It felt like if I never tried to get over Bella, that I never would get over her, that's the only reason I even said yes to Tanya. I really need to break this off with Tanya before I get in too deep with her. I couldn't even think about sleeping with her so I think it is time to end it.

"Hey, Edward! You up?" Emmett screamed up the stairs.

"Yeah, why?" I yelled back.

"Tanya's here!" he said in a mocking tone…knowing things went what she thought they were with us.

God I couldn't even go a whole day without her being around. My phone started ringing as soon as I started to get out of bed. Alice's number. Weird, why would she be calling me?

"Hello?" I said when I answered it.

"Edward, who are you talking to?" Tanya asked as she barged into my room and flopped herself onto my bed. I told Tanya to hold on, and she tried to pout I think but not totally sure.

"Hello?" I asked again into the phone.

"Sorry to have interrupted you." an angelic voice said over the phone that definitely wasn't Alice before they hung up. That was strange, the voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't put a face to the voice.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked as I turned around and glared at her for being so rude.

"I just come over to see you baby." she said with her annoyingly nasally voice.

"Well you cant just come over her unannounced like this. Its rude and what if I was still in bed?" I said.

"I would've just crawled in with you, silly."

I shuddered at that thought, thankful I was awake.

"This isn't working out." I whispered trying to get it over with, knowing the tantrum is coming.

"What are you trying to say Edward?"

"Exactly what I said. This isn't working out."

"What?! Are you breaking up with me, Eddie Poo?"

"That's not my name and yeah I am."

"I thought that this relationship was ready to be taken to the next level, but obviously you have issues if you don't want to be with me."

"Oh, don't do that, you know we weren't working out, we hardly even talked to each other and it definitely wasn't going to be taken to the next level."

"Whatever, you'll regret breaking up with me when no one wants to be with you."

"I think I will survive, thanks. And we didn't do anything for me to regret, anyways." I said with a smirk, thinking it was finally over and I could get on with my life.

"Whatever. Mark my words." she said as she finally got off of my bed and left with a huff.

I didn't think that she was ever going to leave.

"What was all that about, Edward?" Emmett asked as he came into my room with Jasper.

"I finally ended that disaster." I said taking a deep breath.

"I don't even know why you out with her man!" he said while shoving half of a sandwich into his mouth.

"Do you ever stop eating dude?" I asked.

"If I'm having sex!"

"You're despicable Emmett. I don't even know what Rose sees in you sometimes."

"You've been pretty quite Jasper, everything okay, man?" I asked as I started looking for some decent clothed to wear.

"I don't know, I've been thinking this last week, I think I really like Alice. I just felt so empty with her gone and I get so worried about her when I'm not with her. I don't think that they are brotherly feelings im feeling for her anymore. I haven't talked to her since she left and its killing me not talking to her." He said.

I really wasn't expecting Jasper to say that much but its good that he finally got it off of his chest about the way he feels.

"Well then we will just have to get you two together." Emmett said after he polished off the sandwich in two bites.

"I think that is the brightest thing you have ever said Emmett. But that is what we are going to have to do to deal with this." I smirked.

"Really? You guys would do that for me?" Jasper said seeing him come to life for the first time today.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Rose and see if she help us out." Emmett said.

"I'm going to go get a shower and changed, why don't you call Rose Emmett and we can all hang out today since Alice is finally back in town." I suggested.

"K, I'll be right back then." Em said before bounding down the stairs.

"I'm going to go wait downstairs. Thanks Edward." Jasper said before leaving my room.

Emmett POV

"Hey, Baby!" I said when Rose picked up her phone.

"Umm…Rose its Emmett!" someone said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who is this?" I said.

"Its Bella. Rose told me to answer it. Sorry."

"BELLA!! What are you doing there? I didn't know you came back too!"

"Yeah, it was a last minute thing. I'm moving back for the rest of school. So I'm going to be around for a while I guess."

"Wow! I cant wait to see you! Its been forever!"

"Wait till Edward and Jasper find out that you are back!"

"Don't tell them, Em! We want to surprise them."

"Oh, okay. I can do that."

"Okay, good."

"That's one of the reasons I was calling, too. I was going to see if you girls wanted to hang out with us today. And to see if Rose could help us get Alice and Jasper together. He finally figured out that he likes her."

"Oh, that's just perfect! We were doing the same thing. Alice wants to be with him too!"

"Well I don't think that this is going to be to hard to accomplish then." I said laughing.

"Awesome, we are all on the same page then,"

"Yupp. So where you guys want to meet at?"

"I don't know."

"Umm...go ahead and come over to Edward's house and then we can decide then."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I tried to call him earlier from Alice's phone and when he answered I heard another girl over there and hung up. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to interrupt them."

"Oh, she's gone. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Okay then, see you soon."

"Okay, tell Rose to give me a call when she gets the chance."

"K, will do!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

I wonder what Edward and Tanya were doing for Bella to just hang up on him. Wonder if he already knows she is back in town.

"Hey guys! The girls will be over later this morning!" I yelled hoping they both heard me.

"Did you talk to Rose?" Jasper asked when he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she'll help out." Technically I wasn't lying, she was already trying to help out.

"Okay, good." He said relieved. Probably because he wouldn't have to do this alone.

"They will be here soon."

"Okay, I will let Edward know."

I went back to the fridge just as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I thought that would be safer just incase it wasn't Rose.

"Hey! Did you need anything?" Rose asked.

"Yeah! Edward broke up with Tanya! It was freaking awesome! And why didn't you tell me that Bella is back?!" I said as I started making another sandwich.

"Well first of all I didn't know she was coming either, she's here. that's what matters. And what do you mean they broke up and what was so awesome about it?"

"He was yelling at her and I think she was crying when she left! It was great. I never thought he had it in him to mean to a girl!"

"That doesn't sound like something Edward would do. He ahs been acting weird lately hasn't he?"

Yeah, but he seems like he is getting better though. He was acting more normal today after she left."

"We are on our way now. See you soon."

"K, see you."

Jasper POV

I can't believe that I just came out and said all that stuff that I had on my chest. I don't normally do things like that. It did make me feel better knowing they finally knew what I felt for Alice, and that they were going to help me get with her.

Edward POV

After I got done with my shower and got dressed I sat on my bed to stop and think about what had happened today. Who was that girl that had call from Alice's phone? I will definitely have to ask Alice. Trying to tell Tanya that it wasn't working out had completely blew up in my face. Maybe I should try to patch things up. Or maybe not, when I really thought about it. Trying to get over my feelings for Bella were going to be hard.

Well I will just have to deal with all that stuff later. We got to get Alice and Jasper together. I don't think that it is going to be very hard, either. You can tell they want to be together, they just need that little extra push. The girls should be her anytime, so I should get down there.

When I was on my way downstairs, the doorbell rang. When I got to the bottom, I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella was standing there talking to Jasper.

--

Thanks for reading! I will update when I get 15 reviews! Thanks again!


	8. Author Note

Author note

I am very pleased to see that you all like my story so much, it really has encouraged me to keep on writing. I have started to write the next chapter so I will post it within the next couple of days. Sorry that it is taking so long, too. Thanks again!


	9. Realizing

Sorry this took so long to get out, but here it is anyhow

Sorry this took so long to get out, but here it is anyhow. Sorry it's a little shorter, but I will write a longer chapter for the next one. On with the show!

Chapter Six-Realizing

Edward POV

When I first seen Bella standing there talking and hugging with Jasper, it was like I couldn't move and a pang of jealousy washed over me. I wanted to be the one that she was hugging and talking to.

When he simply smiled at me and just said 'hi' to me, I felt like all the air in my lungs had disappeared. Why had she just dismissed me like that? It felt like a punch to the stomach and I didn't like it the fact that it also felt like I had done something wrong.

I realized then that it must've been her calling this morning and only hearing Tanya when I answered. That had to be the reason, but why was she calling me in the first place? She had to have gotten the wrong impression, but it seemed to affect her more than it should have.

When I finally got done talking to myself silently I walked into the living room and noticed that Emmett and Rose were no where to be found, but knew what they were doing to know not to go looking for them.

Alice was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine and Jasper had sat at the opposite end of the same couch.

Bella was sitting on the smaller couch reading one of my books that I had left there.

I walked over and sat by her, not wanting to sit in between Alice and Jasper. You could feel the tension between them.

"Hi, Edward." She said after a while of me staring at her and her blushing, trying to break the tension between us.

"Hello. How have you been doing Bella?" I asked since it had been so long since I have even talked to her.

"I've been pretty good actually. And yourself?"

"Good too, I guess."

"What have you been doing since I've been gone?"

"Oh, not much, just the usual. Piano, school that's about it. What have you been doing in Arizona?"

"Not much either. Ever since mom and Phil have gotten together, I'm home alone a lot, so I read a lot more than I used to."

"You always did like to read."

"Yeah, but I have ran out of new books to read so I have resorted to rereading my whole collection again."

"You still got that old tattered up _Wuthering Heights_ book you used to carry around with you all the time?"

"No, it finally fell apart on me and I had to throw it away."

"Well that's too bad. I thought you would tape each page together when it fell apart so you wouldn't have to throw it away."

"Well I guess I know when to let go of something when I need to."

It almost felt like she said that with a double meaning behind it and I wasn't sure that I liked it.

"So how long you here to visit?" I asked her wanting to change the subject.

"Not sure yet, it was pretty much a sudden decision when I came yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Well it is good to see you after so long. Next time you visit, don't wait so long to do it. I missed you."

"I missed seeing all of you guys, too."

She gave a small hug and I got off of the couch and started walking to the kitchen.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." She said and bounced off the couch she was sitting on to follow me.

Once we got in to the kitchen, I asked, "Do you know how long Bella is going to be here for?"

"We are sure yet, why?"

I hadn't expected her to ask me why and I couldn't just come out and say because I love her to her sister, that would probably scare her away and that would be the last thing that I wanted to happen.

"It's just been so long since we seen her, I just wanted to know how long she was going to be staying."

"Yeah sure that's the reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Its obvious that you like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah and if I were you I wouldn't be messing around with some floozy and get your act together."

"I'm not with anyone."

"What happened to Tanya?"

"I broke up with her this morning, after Bella had called."

"What do you mean, Bella called you?"

"I was trying to break things off with Tanya and when I answered my phone, I didn't realize it was her at first because she must've heard Tanya and said 'sorry for interrupting' and hung up."

"Well that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Does Bella know that you guys broke up?"

"How would she? I didn't know that it was her and didn't get the chance to say anything before she hung up on me."

"What am I going to do, Alice?"

"Leave it to me and it will be perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle her and all you will need to do is just do what I tell you to."

"Okay, I guess. Just don't make it where we can at least be friends."

"Okay, deal."


	10. Story

Taking Story Down

I think that I'm going to be taking this story down. I can't get anywhere else with it. I'm at a block. If you guys really think that I should try to keep this story going, please let me know. If I don't get enough people wanting me to keep this story going then it will not be continued. Sorry to all those if they want it to continue and it doesn't get to be continued.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

Jessei

P.S.

I am currently trying to write a different story so that you guys will still have something to read from me...


	11. Making Plans

I know that it has been quite awhile since I last posted a chapter, and I'm sorry for taking so long. I really didn't intend on waiting this long. But there's no use going on and on….so here's the long awaited chapter…enjoy!!!

Chapter Seven-Making Plans

Bella POV

When we got to Edward's house, I was a little nervous. I didn't know if he knew if it was me on the phone this morning or not. That definitely wasn't the way I wanted to find out if he was seeing someone either. I thought that I was finally getting over my feeling for him and when I heard that girl with him I thought that my heart had been broken right then and there.

Emmett and Jasper had answered the door and Rose and Alice walked into the living room with Emmett. Jasper stayed to talk to me.

"Wow. Its so good to see you Bella. Its been ages! So how are you doing?"

"It's definitely good to be back with you guys. And I've been doing good." I answered.

"That's always good to hear. We've missed you around here. So how long are you going to be visiting for?" He asked.

"No one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I'm staying. I moved back."

"Are you serious?"

"Definitely. With mom and Phil I just wanted to get out of there. I didn't want to be a third wheel and I know that she wanted to go with him traveling, so here I am."

"Well I'm so glad to hear that you are staying. That's awesome! Now the whole group is back together."

"Yupp!" I said while we walked into the living room to join the others. As we were walking through the house, I seen Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at me. I said "hi" as I walked by. I didn't know what else to do let alone say, but from the look on his face he definitely didn't know that it was me on the phone this morning.

I went into the the living room and sat on the couch and picked up one of the books that was sitting on the end table and started skimming through it. Edward then walked in and sat down by me.

I thought that is was kinda weird sitting by him after being gone for so long and feeling the way that I did after this mornings phone call. He asked how I was doing and we talked a little bit longer when he asked Alice if she'd go into the kitchen with him.

While they were in the kitchen Rose and Emmett came back into the living room and sat on the other sofa. I went back to skimming through the book I had.

When Alice and Edward came back into the living room, Alice had a great big smile on her face and sat by Jasper. Edward looked relieved for some reason unknown to me. I just kept flipping through the book when I noticed that we was going to sit by me again.

I wonder why he kept sitting by me instead of sitting in one of the other open chairs on the other side of the room. After he sat back down by me, he started talking to me asking me how I'd been doing, like everyone else has done, and then we just sat there in silence not knowing what else to say to each other.

"So what are we going to do today? I just got back so let's go do something!" I said, trying to get my mind off of him.

"We could always go to the mall." Alice said.

"Are there any good movies playing? We could go out to eat then see a movie?" Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good." Rose and Emmett said.

"You're going to come to Edward, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll go." He said after hesitating for a moment. Probably didn't know if he should see if his girlfriend could come too.

"Well let's go and get ready. Want to meet back here in an hour?" Rose asked while getting up.

"Sounds good, let's go!" Alice said while practically running out the door.

When we got to me and Alice's house, we went upstairs to get ready. I needed to talk to Rose about getting Alice and Jasper by each other as much as possible tonight.

"Do either of you guys want to jump in the shower before me?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm good." I said while making sure I still looked alright to go out.

"Same here." Rose said.

And with that she turned around and headed for the bathroom. Perfect timing really.

"Hey, Rose, we got to make sure that we get her and Jasper around each other as much as possible tonight."

"I was getting ready to tell you the same thing. At least we are on the same page."

"Do you think that this looks okay, Rose?" I had on my chucks and a pair of jeans with a Linkin Park t-shirt.

"Yeah, it looks good on you." She said while she was changing her shirt.

Alice came back in after a few minutes and started getting dressed. After about 20 minutes we were all ready to go.

When were back on the road headed back to Edward's house I asked, "So do we know what movie we are going to go and see tonight? Because I was thinking that we should go and see that new horror movie that just came out."

"Sounds good to me." Rose said.

"Are you sure we should goand see that one?" Alice asked.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it'll be scary."

"That's the whole reason for going, though. I promise to sit by you though."

"Okay, I guess then its fine with me." She said as we pulled into the drive.

Rosalie POV

While we were getting ready at Bella and Alice's house, Bella had told me that we should try and get it to where Alice and Jasper were around each other as much as possible and now I needed to tell Alice the same thing about getting Bella and Edward. Bella had went downstairs to get the phone when it started to ring.

"We gotta make sure that we get Bella and Edward around each other as much as we can tonight, Alice." I said.

"I agree, I'm so glad that he woke up before it was to late. When he asked to talk to me earlier in the kitchen he told me that he broke up with Tanya and that he finally realized that he has feelings for Bella."

"Really, that's awesome. I was glad to hear that they broke up too." And with that Bella had came but into the room.

"Who was on the phone, Bells?" Alice asked.

"Dad. I told him we were going out tonight. He said to have fun and not to stay out to late." She said sitting down on the bed with me.

"That's good. Well are we ready to go?" Alice said after she finally found her shoes.

"Yeah, lets get going." I said and with that we were off heading back to Edward's house.

Edward POV

After the girls left, I went up to my room and threw myself on my bed. I didn't know how long I had been lying there before Emmett and Jasper came into my room.

"You alright, dude?" Emmett asked sitting in my computer chair.

"Yeah, peachy." I said sarcastically, while sitting up.

"What's going on? Does it have to do with Tanya?" Jasper asked from my couch.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with her. I was stupid for even going out with her."

"Is it Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still like her?"

"What? I don't like her. As a friend yeah. Is it that obvious?" I said not trying to hide it anymore and throwing myself back on to the bed.

"Yeah, it is." They said at the same time.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, if you like her then you gotta let her know that before she thinks that you don't." Emmett said while getting his phone out since it was going off.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We could help you since we are already trying to help Jazz get with Alice, might as well get you with Bella." He said while texting someone on his phone.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not."

"That would be great, thanks guys."

"No problem. Oh the girls are on their way back over here. Rose just texted me to let me know, so we could be ready."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." They said while getting up and heading downstairs. Now that they were gone, I was started to get nervous on having them help me try to get together with Bella, but for now I better get ready to go to the movies.

Please R&R! Hope you liked it!


	12. The Movies

Well, I decided that I should try and update a little sooner than I did the last time. Again I sincerely apologize for not updating for so long. It was completely unintended to leave it like it was for so long. I'm not really sure how well this is really going since it is my first try at fan fiction but I really hope that you guys like what I'm writing and continue readings my story. If you have any suggestions on how you would like the story to go or even how you think that I could improve it, let me know. I'm always open to suggestions!! I always want to know what you guys like and want to read. Enjoy the chapter!!!

Disclaimer – I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own this story line….

Chapter Eight – Going To The Movies

Bella POV

After we had picked up the guys, we headed to the restaurant. We had decided to go to Steak N' Shake. Emmett had ordered a triple Steakburger and a Chocolate shake and fries. All three of us girls decided to get the grilled chicken meals with shakes. Rose got Strawberry. Alice got Chocolate. And I got Vanilla. Jasper got a Frisco Melt meal with a Banana shake and Edward got the Double Steakburger meal with a Vanilla shake also.

I don't know how it happened but in the process of us sitting down and ordering our meals I was sitting next to Alice and Edward. At least we got Alice and Jasper sitting by each other.

After we all were done eating, it was time to head to the movie theater so we wouldn't miss the beginning of the movie. We told the boys that we wanted to see the new horror flick and they agreed that they wanted to see it also.

When we got to the theater and paid for our tickets, we were waiting in line to get some popcorn and drinks when Alice said that she would go and try to find us enough seats together.

"Hey Jasper, why don't you go with Alice?" Edward suggested.

"Okay, is that okay with you Alice?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She said while pulling him along without another word.

"Well that went easier than I thought it would." Rose said.

"I Agree. I didn't think that he would go with her just like that. I guess that makes our work a little easier." I said.

"Definitely. You want anything else Bell?" Rose asked after ordering popcorn and a large coke.

"No. I'll Just drink out of your cup."

"Okay." Rose said while paying for the snacks.

When we got into the theater, we started looking for Alice and Jasper but couldn't find them at first. Then I spotted them down in front.

"There they are. Down in the front row. Wonder why she sitting in the front, she usually sits in the back." I said while walking down the isle.

"Jasper likes to sit in the front." Edward said and I tripped almost falling down the stairs because I didn't realize that he was right behind me. But right before I hit the ground Edwards arms caught me and held me to him for longer than I anticipated.

"You can let go now." I said while trying to right myself.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He said and just kept on walking to take his seat.

Before I knew it the only seat left in the row was next to Edward. Great. He seems very preoccupied with his thoughts right now. Probably thinking that he should've brought his girlfriend. Oh well, can't change anything now I thought as I took my seat next to him.

As the previews started Edward leaned over and said, "Sorry for being rude a minute ago. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay." I whispered, while trying to hide my blushing.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course. Now watch the movie…that's what we came here for right?"

"If you say so." He whispered with a smirk while turning back towards the screen.

What was that supposed to mean? Now I'm really confused.

About an hour into to the movie, Alice had screamed like a dozen times and Rose had thrown the popcorn when a part scared her and I was laughing my ass off at the sight of them two. The guys were trying to hide their laughing but not doing a very good job at it.

Just then a vampire jumped out of no where and scared the crap out of me and before I knew what I had done, I was holding Edward's hand. I quickly let go and told him that I was sorry.

"It's quite alright."

"I usually don't get scared of these movies. That one took me off guard."

It's okay. I don't mind." He said and turned back to the screen. But I did notice that he didn't move his hand off of the armrest.

After the movie was over it was time to head home.

"Alice, you ready to head home?" I asked her while we were walking out of the theater.

"Umm…Jasper said that he would drive me home. That okay with you?" She said but wasn't saying everything. She was hiding something. I'd have to find out after we got home.

"Yeah, I guess so. How am I going to get home? Since Rose and Em have already left?"

"I can take you home." Edward said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you."

"It's fine. It's on the way home anyway for me."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at home Al. Don't be too long, don't want dad to get worried."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." She said and she and Jasper started walking towards his car.

"You ready?" Edward asked as he started to lead me out to his car with his hand on the small of my back. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

He held the door open for me to get in and after I was in I watched him run around the car, rather quickly too, to get in the driver side. And with that we were heading out of the parking lot towards the highway to head home.

The ride home was quiet, but peaceful with Debussy playing lightly in the background.

"I didn't think that you still listened to this anymore." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Why wouldn't I? It's the one of my favorites. I thought you knew that." He answered.

I did know that but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"It's one of mine, too."

"I remember."

"How do you remember that? I only told you like once."

"I remember everything that you tell me, Bella."

"Oh." Was my brilliant answer. I was now probably the shade of a tomato, so I decided to look away from him and out the window.

Before I knew it we were coming up to the exit for Forks and when I looked at the speed-o-meter, my eyes bugged out of me head.

"You should slow down! 85 mph is way too fast!" I said while fastening my seatbelt.

"I won't wreck. But I'll slow down for you." He said as I watched the needle going back down towards 60. I started to rest a little bit.

After about 5 minutes we were pulling up in front of my house.

I started to get out but Edward said, "Wait…trying to get away from me that bad?"

"No, I just thought that you would want to get home."

"Oh, well I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're visiting, no matter how long you are going to stay for, and I hope to get to spend some time with you." He said while running his hand through his hair for the millionth time.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the ride, Edward." I said as I got out and shut the door, before the night could get any weirder.

He waited for me to get into the house before he sped off down the road.

About 10 minutes later Alice walked in the door with the biggest smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You're a bad liar, you know that right?"

"I am not. But Jasper hasn't been treating me like a little sister since we've gotten back. He actually was talking to me like I was a girl and I swear he growled at one of the ushers at the movie theater for talking to me."

"Well that's always a good start for getting him to notice you. I'm happy to hear that your getting somewhere with him."

"Me too. But why do you look like someone just ran over your dog?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a bad liar too." She said and we both started giggling.

After we calmed down she asked, " I thought that you would like to ride home with Edward. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. Though he doesn't know that I moved back because he said that he wanted to spend time together before I left again."

"Are you going to tell him that you moved back?"

"Maybe. Not right away if he keeps acting the way he does. Its nice him being nice towards me and not ignoring me. Though I thought that he had a girlfriend." I trailed off trying to get some information out of her to see if she knew anything about it.

"Who told you that?"

"I tried to call him this morning and a girl answered his cell. And it sounded like they were busy."

"Oh…Well I don't think that he is with anyone."

"Really? And how would you know that?"

"I asked Jasper."

"Oh. Well I'm tired so I am going to head to bed."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, sis."

"Night."

And with that, I headed off to my bedroom to get changed and get some sleep. That was the first night that I started dreaming of Edward, too.

Thanks again for reading my story! Please R&R!!!! Any and all suggestions or comments are welcome!!!


End file.
